


Swapped Buttercups

by alivadise



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Pre-Undertale, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivadise/pseuds/alivadise
Summary: Justice Soul was the first human to fall into the under ground and had the fortunate chance to meet Asriel Dreemurr.Chara fell not too long after, but was unfortunately found by a not so friendly scientist.





	1. Once Upon A Time

Streams of sunlight shone down on the fresh dirt of the ground, giving a calm and warm vibe to the area. The worn down pillars that were covered in moss loomed over the ground, somehow adding to the calm vibe. Particles of the sun danced in the air giving off the illusion that there was sparkles in the atmosphere. Everything was in order and everything was at peace. It was so calm, so serene. 

Then, there was a loud thump. The thump was followed by multiple curses, and the sounds of cracking. From the sky arrived a small child, who was obviously disheveled and disoriented. Small pieces and specks of dirt stuck itself to the child’s golden blonde hair, along with a stick and a couple of leaves logging themselves between strands of his hair. In the first few seconds, he simply lay in the rich dirt, stirring. Suddenly the child sprung to life. Confusion pricked at their mind before the pain began to kick in. Pain shot through, forcing him to the ground once again and cursing in pain. 

“ God /fucking/ dammit!” He yelled.

 

As if almost on cue, another entity entered the same room where the human child fell. A small, fluffy monster with red curious eyes and a green and yellow sweater. Processing everything that he was witnessing, the monster stared emptily at the human. Everything was so surreal. It was so strange to see something other than his parents or another monster. Asriel stepped closer without thinking, stuttering to say something. What could he say? A random human came out of nowhere and he was supposed to not be awkward. What should he say? Comforting the human? Asking if they were okay? Finally, he managed to choke something.

“ H-H-Howdy- How- Howdy- How.. it’s gonna be- are you okay?” Asriel managed to spit out.

“ Motherfucking shit. Fucking OW! Holy fuck. Son of a bitch.” The human cursed, struggling to get up.

“ Oh. I uh-” 

“ Shut the fuck up.” The fallen child replied.

Asriel rushed over to go and help him, lifting him up with his two arms and letting the human push most of his weight onto the monster. Soft comforts and loud curses were passed between the two as they walked out of the area and began to move. It never occured to the human that what was happening wasn’t even normal. The pain was too intense for them to care right now. Monster of not, he was getting help. All the child was concerned about was himself. 

“ So uhm-” Asriel started, “ What’s your name?”

“ Jason. C-fff-call me Jace. Or just shut up and help me you fucking moron.” Jason bitterly replied. 

“ Uhm- right.”

 

What seemed like an eternity but was only a couple of minutes, Jason and Asriel finally made it to Toriel and Asgore, who were in front of the house attempting to garden so the house could be more lively in the front instead of the default monotone colors it was when they arrived. Toriel turned around once she heard her son call her name and she gasped. A human. How odd. Weren’t humans warned regularly about the mountain? Asgore rushed into the house and fetched a first aid kit that they owned just in case Asriel decided to be more reckless. Never did they think they would have to use it on a human. Strangely enough, the two monsters did not overflow Jace with questions and instead quietly assured him that he was safe and patched up his wounds. Some bandage was wrapped around his right arm which was sprung. Jace passed out during the process of fixing him up due to how mentally and physically tired he was, and how intense the pain was. Never in his life was something that intense.


	2. Awaken with Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice Soul finally comes through and has a meaningful conversation with Toriel and Asriel.

Jason began to stir after a day of being unconscious on Asriel’s bed. He shifted under the blanket as his eyes slowly opened. The first sight he was greeted with was the small monster standing at the side of his bed, patiently waiting for Jace to do something. The human let out a yell and swatted Asriel away angrily, causing the other to step back in alarm till he was a safe distance. Feeling up his arm and head, Jason felt his tight bandages and took note at the fact that he felt lots better than when he did when he fell. 

“ What did you do? How come I suddenly feel better?” Jace asked harshly.

“ Uh- I dunno. Mom was always good at healing stuff. Well, at least you’re better right?” Asriel chirped back, swaying back and forth on his feet.

 

“ At least I don’t feel like vomiting my every organ, so yeah, I guess.” 

“ S-Sweet! Uhm. You’re human, right? An actual human from the surface?”

“ Yeah, and you’re a mon- wait- you’re all /monsters/!” Jason snapped back, shoving his body closer to the wall and further from Asriel.

“ It’s okay! I don’t bite. None of us do! We’re all nice. Actually, we should be scared of you. You could come down here to kill us all.” 

“ What? Why would I?”

“ Because that’s what humans do.” 

 

These exchanges escalated into a conversation about the stereotypes and prejudice between the races. Most of the conversation, Jace seemed pretty heated about what Asriel’s idea of a human was. When Asriel was presented with what Jace thought a monster was, Asriel calmly and cheerfully explained how that wasn’t what monsters were like at all. Monsters weren’t scary heartless soul eaters and humans weren’t bloodthirsty relentless killers who kill for sport. Jason seemed reluctant to admit that all humans were not bad for a reason Asriel could not know.

Not before long, Toriel and Asgore entered the room and interrupted their conversation. After being scolded by Toriel to leave the human alone, the monster woman checked his bandages once again and asked Jason how he felt in a gentle tone. Almost taken aback, Jason replied that he felt fine. Asgore picked Asriel up on his shoulders and took him outside the room that the human child was staying in. Scoffing, Justice turned back to Toriel.

“ If given the choice, would you prefer butterscotch, cinnamon, or snail pie?” Toriel asked, folding some blankets that fell of the bed.  
“ The fuck is snail pie? That shit sounds gross. I’d like cinnamon.” Jace responded, sticking his tongue out in disgust at the thought of a slimy pie with snail insides. 

“ My child, please don’t use that kind of language.”

“ Your child? The fuck? I’m not your kid. I have two parents on the surface. Im their child.” 

“ I’m afraid you won’t see them for a long time.”

“ What?” 

“ We don’t exactly know what breaks the barrier aside from 7 human souls. We don’t plan on taking your soul or any other humans when they fall down, so it appears you cannot leave.”

Tears welled up in Justice’s eyes as he began to talk with more anger, “ That’s /BULLSHIT./ You’re fucking lying so you can kill me. You’re a fucking liar and so is your dumbass husband and kid. You disgusting little monster.”

Toriel signed and held all of her folded blankets in her arms and headed to the door. She sighed and turned around, turning off the light in the room. The only light was coming from the hallway. The monster lady reached for the right thing to say, finally saying, “ believe what you will “ then promptly closing the door to the dark room and exiting the hallway. Alone with his thoughts and nothing else, Jason slumped on the bed and placed his hands over his face. Muffled quiet cries escaped his mouth as he felt hot tears on his hands. Now he couldn’t leave. Great. He couldn’t leave this stupid place and his safest bet were these weird fucking goat monsters. Everything about this didn’t seem real. This was his life now, whether he liked it or not.


End file.
